


luceat lux vestra

by alexanderendrone



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Summary: a short descriptive piece on kirindave





	luceat lux vestra

The taste of ozone is heavy on your tongue as you approach, suffocating. The crackling feel of barely contained electricity in the air forces the hair on the back of your neck straight, and the sheer power they contain manifests on their skin. The electricity, the lightning, shoots up their arms, the sharp silvery lines zipping up their arms and clashing against their skin with an unnatural glow.

This energy manifests in other ways, when they move, when they talk. Their voice a low rumble that jumps to more intense tones as they get excited, hands waving with barely contained energy. Their energy peaks with quick words and sharp actions. Then, grounding themself by digging their fingers into the metal of the chair, the wood of the table. Returning to that low rumble deep in their chest. The soothing tones of a calmed storm.


End file.
